Contingency
Contingency is a fictional Zombies storyline created by btal72. It focuses on the fates of the four Marines featured in Nacht der Untoten of Call of Duty: World at War. It adds a new, non-canonical perspective of the Zombies outbreak from the previously anonymous Marines from World at War. It also implies that the map from World at War is in a separate timeline from the remastered version in Black Ops. Overview Separated from their allies during intense fighting against German forces, four United States Marines have no choice but to stick together to ensure their survival and escape the seemingly endless hordes of zombies. Zombies have overrun testing facilities and spreading all over Germany and the rest of Europe. The Marines are uncertain of their fates, but are willing to do whatever is necessary to get home alive. 'Characters' *Sgt. Richard "Sarge" Holden *Cpl. Alessandro Di Napoli *Pvt. Matthew Tierney *Pvt. Jonathan "Rook" Kruger *Ernest Graham *Bartosiewicz Features 'Maps' #Zero Hour (prologue) #Dereliction #Forsaken #Effloresce #Fatalism #Resurgence #Liberation 'Enemies' New enemy Zombie types are seen in Contingency in every map except for the prologue. Regular zombies appear every round and can have different physical appearances (civilian, soldier, scientist, etc.) and can even be different genders. 'Bruiser Zombie' Like normal zombies but slightly taller and much buffer. They can withstand more than a typical zombie and are less common. Their attacks are slower, but they deal twice as much damage compared to a normal zombie. Bruiser Zombies don’t start appearing until after round 10. 'Flash Zombie' A little bit thinner than normal zombies and somewhat faster. They are always running and cannot be turned into crawlers. Their attacks are faster, but they deal half as much damage compared to a normal zombie. Flash Zombies don’t start appearing until after round 7. 'Radiation Zombie' Zombies that have been exposed to higher amounts of Element 115. They have an orange internal glow like embers of a fire. They can perform normal attacks as well as fire radioactive spitballs from their mouths. Slightly more health than normal zombies, but not as strong as Bruiser Zombies. Relatively slow. They have a high resistance to Pack-a-Punched weapons (half damage), Wonder Weapons (half damage), and Lethal Lunge (no effect). Radiated Zombies don’t start appearing until after round 15. The XN-115 is the only Wonder Weapon unaffected by the resistance. 'Utilities' *Pack-a-Punch Machine - Upgrade stock guns for a price. *Exchanger (formerly Pack-a-Kick Machine) - Exchange points and stock guns between players. 'Power-Ups' *Max Ammo *Insta-Kill *Double Points *Nuke *Carpenter *Fire Sale 'Weapons' 'Perk-a-Cola Machines' 'Quests' Quests take the place of Easter Eggs and are in-game tasks that help explain how the characters get from one map to the other. They are structured like Easter Eggs and when they are completed, they play songs in-game and award achievements for first time completions. Achievements *'No Rest For the Weary' (200 G / Gold Trophy) - Complete all Major Quests *'A Token of My Gratitude' (100 G / Gold Trophy) - Complete all Minor Quests *'The A-Team' (100 G / Silver Trophy) - Survive 100 rounds on any map. *'Oorah!' (50G / Silver Trophy) - Survive 100 rounds on any map. *'Cold-Blooded Killer' (100 G / Silver Trophy) - Survive 100 rounds on any map... playing solo. *'Hardened Veteran' (50G / Silver Trophy) - Survive 100 rounds on any map... playing solo. Category:Btal72 Category:Contingency Category:Non-Canon Storylines Category:Storylines